Debaixo das estrelas de uma noite de Verao
by Kirsch Blume
Summary: Sakura apaixonase por um rapaz quase 5 anos mais velho do que ela e ela faz de tudo para ele saber dos seus sentimentos, mas após conseguir,vai ter muitos problemas a enfrentar... Vai ela conseguir aguentar? SS e TE. HEI, ACORDEM: CHAP 4 TÁ NO AR!
1. A presente desgraca

_Oi pessoal! Sou a Cookie-chan e sou nova aqui na Fanfiction. Eu gusto muito de ler os fics de outras pessoas, mas nao há nada melhor do que escrever os nossos próprios fics, por isso deixo-vos a minha primeira fic e espero que gostem._

**Sumário:** Sakura apaixona-se por um rapaz quase 5 anos mais velho do que ela e ela faz de tudo para ele saber dos seus sentimentos, mas após consegui-lo, isso dar-lhe-á muitos problemas… Vai ela conseguir aguentar? S+S e T+E. (parte do meu coracao foi colocado nesta história)

**Disclaimer:** A CCSakura nao me pretence, a Clamp consegue dar conta do imenso trabalho que a Sakura e os outros lhe arranjam.

**Debaixo das estrelas de uma noite de Verao**

by Cookie-chan

**Capítulo 1:** „ A presente desgraca"

O dia comecou um pouco gélido, como normal para um dia de Primavera, mas aos poucos o sol descobriu-se e por detrás das janelas da escola de Sakura, o calor já se fazia sentir. Pórem, nem assim o coracao de Sakura se aqueceu e no intervalo…

Sakura: Juro que nao aguento isto, juro que nao!

Tomoyo: Acalma-te Sakura, por favor…

Sakura: Mas será que tu nao percebes Tomoyo? Ele vai-se embora para sempre, nao o vou poder ver nunca mais!

Eriol: Acho que nao é bem assim Sakura. Pelo que nos contaste, ele vai mesmo mudar de emprego, mas também disseste que ele ia para um sítio qualquer mais perto da tua casa, nao foi?

Sakura: (um pouco mais calma) Tu consegues ter um ponto de vista incrível Eriol, mas sim, é como tu dizes. Ele vai trabalhar para um café-restaurante perto da minha casa, mas nesse café trabalha-se por turnos e por isso, nunca saberei a que horas é que ele vai lá estar, neste actual emprego, ele está lá todo o dia, o que é mais fácil para mim vê-lo!

Tomoyo: (um pouco apreensiva) Sakura, desculpa-me, eu sei que tu gostas muito dele e que já fizeste de tudo para ele aceitar aquilo que sentes por ele, mas… Desculpa, mas eu acho que é melhor desistires!

Sakura: (espantada) O quê? Desistir? Eu bem tentei quando ele me disse nao pela primeira vez, mas nao consigo… (agora chora) Eu amo-o demais para isso…

Tomoyo: Nao Sakura, por favor, nao chores. Ele nao merece isso de ti…(enquanto fala, Tomoyo abraca Sakura com afecto) Eu nao gosto de te ver assim…

Eriol: (abracando Sakura igualmente) Tomoyo tem razao, nao chores Sakura.

Sakura tinha nos seus amigos um grande carinho e afecto com que podia sempre contar. A verdade é que a vida de Sakura deu uma volta de 180° graus em poucos meses…

Após a morte do seu pai Fujitaka e da descoberta que a sua mae estava grávida, que Sakura viu o seu Mundo desaparecer. Nadeshico só descobrira que estava grávida depois da morte do seu marido e quando a vida comecou a complicar-se economicamente, Nadeshico e Sakura tiveram de se mudar para Hong-Kong. Touya ficara em Tomoeda com a sua mulher Kaho, uma mulher compreensiva e que conseguia escutar Sakura quando ela mais precisava, sem a criticar, o que fazia com que Sakura a adorasse. Devido á sua granda ligacao com a sua prima e melhor amiga Tomoyo, esta convenceu a sua mae Sonomi, que o melhor para Sakura era ter toda a sua família junta, se possível. Sonomi adora sakura tanto como adora Tomoyo e por isso nao disse que "nao" a Tomoyo.

Acabaram por ir viver todos numa grande casa e após o nascimento da irma de Sakura, Meiko, a mae de Sakura voltou a trabalhar e as suas vidas melhoraram. Sakura foi para a mesma escola que Tomoyo e ambas ficaram na mesma classe (elas estam agora na 10° série), juntamente com Eriol, que em poucos meses e com a ajuda de Sakura, pediu Tomoyo em namoro. Sakura ficara felicíssima por eles os dois, até ao dia em que o Cupido atingiu o seu coracao!

Tudo comecou no dia em que Sakura com Tomoyo, Eriol e Meiko foram todos ver o novo emprego da mae de Sakura. Nadeshico comecara a trabalhar num enorme café que era também gelataria dentro de um centro comercial da cidade. Como o café era enorme, trabalhavam lá muitas pessoas, mas só uma prendeu a atencao de Sakura. Ele era um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos com olhos cor de âmbar aos quais Sakura ficou presa. Ela sabia que ele era mais velho do que ela pelo seguro, mas nem assim se deixou de apaixonar. "O amor nao escolhe idades!", dissera ela a Tomoyo e a Eriol quando ela lhes dissera o que pensava daquele rapaz. "Mas tu nem o conheces!", fizera-lhe entender Tomoyo, que adorava ver a Sakura apaixonada, mas que nao compreendia como é que isso acontecera tao de repente.

"Nao conheco, mas vou conhecer!", esta foi a última coisa que Sakura dissera aos seus amigos, antes de partir para a sua aventura de amor.

Foi entao que…

"Foi entao que" decide para um pouco. ) Pessoal, o primeiro capítulo está complete e o Segundo nao vai demorar muito a chegar, por isso… deixem um review, nem que seja pequenino… Ficarei grata a todos os que me derem a sua opiniao sobre o meu fic!

Kissus.

O próximo capítulo será: " Tudo o que ela fez no passado"


	2. Tudo o que ela fez no passado

**Sumário:** Sakura apaixona-se por um rapaz quase 5 anos mais velho do que ela e ela faz de tudo para ele saber dos seus sentimentos, mas após consegui-lo, isso dar-lhe-á muitos problemas… Vai ela conseguir aguentar? S+S e T+E. (parte do meu coracao foi colocado nesta história)

**Disclaimer: **A CCSakura nao me pretence, a Clamp é a única possuidora desta maravilhosa série. Nao me matem só por fazer um fic, sou jovem de mais para morrer!

**Debaixo das estrelas de uma noite de Verao**

by Cookie-chan

**Capítulo 2: **„Tudo o que ela fez no passado"

(recapítulando): " Nao conheco, mas vou conhecer!" esta foi a última coisa que Sakura dissera aos seus amigos, antes de partir para a sua aventura de amor.

Foi entao que…

Foi entao que a vida de Sakura deu outra grande volta. Agora no presente, triste e desesperada, Sakura pensa em tudo o que fez por ele. Ele, que em pouco ela soube que se chamava Shaoran Li, conquistou o coracao da pobre Sakura.

" Foi um mês depois da minha mae comecar a trabalhar naquele café que eu conheci-o e que me prendi a ele"- pensa Sakura enquanto assiste à sua aula de Inglês depois de ter sido consolada por Tomoyo e Eriol. "Adoro aqueles olhos cor de âmbar… Estou mesmo a dar em maluca por causa dele. Comecei a ir todos os dias ao trabalho da minha mae só para vê-lo. Desculpava-me dizendo à minha mae que a Meiko precisava de passear e comecar a conhecer as coisas à sua volta. Pobre Meiko, tao pequena e já envolvida em problemas que nem sao dela!"

Sakura tira alguns apontamentos da aula, mas nao está sequer a prestar atencao à aula. " Pouco tempo depois, só falava do Shaoran lá em casa, perguntava tudo a seu respeito e soube que ele trabalha naquele café desde os 16 anos, que tem um irmao mais velho e que apesar de já ter a carta de conducao e carro, que ainda vive com os pais pois ainda nao conseguiu arranjar uma casa só para ele. A minha mae é uma mulher sábia, por isso notou e bem que eu estava apaixonada pelo Shaoran e apesar de dizer que ele é muito bobo e que eu devia arranjar melhor, ela compreendeu os meus sentimentos e ainda houve Alturas que ela brincava a esse respeito. Até dizia que ia tentar arranjar-me o número de telemóvel dele. A verdade é que nunca pensei que ela conseguisse… Houve um dia que recebemos uma carta a respeito do resgisto de nascimento da Meiko e por isso a minha mae tinha de fazer uma pequena viagem para poder resolver esse problema. Ela tinha pedido a um colega de trabalho muito simpático, o Terry, se ele podia ir com ela até ao consulado japonês, pois era muito longe, ela nao sabia ao certo onde era e nao sabia falar bem chinês, caso surgisse algum problema. Ele aceitou de bom agrado, mas no ultimo minuto surgiu-lhe um problema e como ele nao podia acompanhar a minha mae, sugeriu o Shaoran e deu o número dele à minha mae, pois ele podia acompanhá-la de certeza. Está claro que, mal tive a opurtunidade, gravei o número do Shaoran no meu telemóvel e pouco tempo depois fiz a maior asneira da minha vida.

Comecei a mandar-lhe toques anónimos, deixando passar o meu número de vez em quando. Eu sabia muitob bem aquilo que eu estava a fazer até ao dia em que lhe dei dois toques seguidos com o meu número. Automaticamente, ele mandou uma mensagem a perguntar quem eu era e como eu nao lhe respondi, ele continuou a insistir até chegar ao ponto de me telefonar para o telemóvel. Eu atendia-o, mas nunca falava, preferia ficar a escutar a sua voz nem que fosse por poucos segundos até eu desligar. Foi entao que num Sábado, eu, a Tomoyo e a Meiko fomos passear um pouco pelo centro commercial e assim que chegámos demos de caras com o Shaoran, que estava na sua pausa do almoco e tinha aproveitado para passear um pouco. Nós continuamos o nosso caminho, mas voltámos a cruzar-nos com ele quando ele ia de volta para o café. Mal eu sabia que ele ia tentar telefonar-me outra vez, fiquei como que paralisada pois já estava no café e a minha mae estava a olhar para mim. Decidi nao atender, mas sabia que daquele dia nao passava. Eu tinha de lhe dizer o que sentia.

Foi nesse mesmo Sábado que eu lhe disse tudo. Fechei-me no meu quarto com a Tomoyo (pobre Tomoyo, estava muito assustada com o que eu poderia fazer) e enquanto pensava como responder às mensagens do Shaoran (as mensagens eram do estilo: "Quem és?" "Como é que tens o meu número?" "Diz-me quem és!") ele mandou-me outra mensagem: "Diz-me de uma vez por todas quem tu és, estou farto desta brincadeira!" Nao era nenhuma brincadeira… Nao perdi tempo e sob o olhar assustado da Tomoyo, mandei-lhe esta mensagem: "Diz-me tu primeiro como te chamas." Sei que pareceu estúpido, mas queria ter a certeza que ele me diria a verdade. Em pouco tempo obtive uma resposta sua: "Chamo-me Shaoran. Agora já me podes dizer quem és?" Respondi-lhe assim: "Sou simplesmente alguém que te conhece." Santo Deus, se queriam ver a Tomoyo, já roía as unhas.

Depois da minha última mensagem, passou muito tempo, mas logo soube a razao: "Tu vê lá se me dizes o teu nome de uma vez! Já estou mesmo a ficar farto disto e se eu chego a descobrir quem és, acho que faco uma loucura!" Daquela vez fui eu quem ficou assustada, nao sei se foi pela mensagem se foi por eu saber que tinha chegado o momento de eu lhe dizer o que sentia por ele. Nao perdi tempo e compús esta mensagem: "O.K, sou a Sakura (ele já sabia o meu nome pela minha mae e pelos seus outros colegas) estás sastifeito agora?" Pensei que amensagem fosse clara o suficiente, mas enganei-me… "Mas quem és tu afinal de contas?" Nao me digam que ele nem reparou no nome!- disse eu a Tomoyo que apesar de nao pronunciar uma palavra, parecia estar um pouco mais calma e até parecia estar interessada no que podia vir a acontecer. " Já te disse, sou a Sakura, a irma da Meiko. Só te peco, por favor, nao digas nada à minha mae!" Acho que ele demorou a ver de quem se tratava, pois demorou algum tempo a responder. " Entao e agora já posso saber por que é que fizeste isto tudo?" Nao perdi a opurtunidade e disse-lhe: " Fiz isto tudo porque estou apaixonada por ti e queria dizer-te aquilo que sinto a todo o custo! Desculpa-me esta confusao toda que causei, se calhar pensas que nao passo de uma garotinha… Só te peco, por favor, nao digas nada à minha mae, por favor…"

Já passava da meia-noite e o silêncio reinou no meu quarto. Até a minha mae estranhou tanto silêncio e foi ver o que é que se passava e a Tomoyo, no seu melhor, disse à minha mae que estávamos a jogar ao "jogo do silêncio" para ver quem conseguia estar mais tempo calada. Às vezes penso que a minha mae é mais ingénua do que eu, pois acreditou na pete da Tomoyo como uma menina pequena."

(C-Chan: Desculpem, mas com estas recordacoes todas da Sakura, já a aula de Inglês tinha acabado e comecara a aula de História.)

" Nao obtive resposta nenhuma do Shaoran. Estava bastante preocupada com a sua reaccao, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-me um pouco aliviada. Ficámos as duas em silêncio, até que Tomoyo falou:

O que é que vais fazer agora?

Estou preocupada com a sua reaccao. Como ele nao responde, vou-lhe telefonar.

Tentei telefonar-lhe umas 4 vezes, mas ele nunca atendeu. Passado um bocado, tentei outra vez mas já tinha o telemóvel desligado. Decidi entao ir dormir e tentar no dia seguinte. A Tomoyo deve ter-me lido os pensamentos pois disse: "Nao estejas preocupada priminha. Tu já nao aguentavs mais e só lhe disseste o que sentias. Anda lá, vamos dormer que já é tarde." Com isso abracou-me e foi-se embora para o seu quarto. Ainda fiquei um pouco acordada, mas depressa dormeci sem me passar pela cabeca o que estava para vir…

Acordei tardissímo nesse Domingo, pareia que tinha corridor a maratona, sentia-me esgotada! Foi depois de me levantar que tentei telefonar-lhe mais uma vez, mas ele continuava com o telemóvel desligado. Depois de almoco, eu e o resto da família fomos a uma outra gelataria que nós conhecemos for a do centro commercial e foi aí que estive em confrotacao com o Shaoran. Ele estava acompanhado pelo seu pai, um homem robusto mas muito belo e pelo seu irmao mais velho, Luk, que também era muito belo mas ao contrário de Shaoran que andava sempre sério, ele andava sempre com um sorriso nos lábios e mal me viu cumprimentou-me cheio de vivacidade. O Shaoran por sua vez nao abriu a boca nem para um "olá" e eu nao tive coragem de olhar para ele . Secretamente, a Tomoyo dizia que eu devia olhar para ele, que nao devia mostrar medo, mas eu nao fui capaz e a sensacao de estar a ser observeda por todos com uma atraccao nao ajudava lá muito. Pouco tempo depois, ele e a família foram embora, mas nós também nao tivemos lá muito tempo. À tarde voltei a mandar-lhe uma mensagem: " É incrível a facilidade com que se encontra a pessoa amada quando se quer." A Tomoyo passou-se da cabeca com essa mensagem! Só me chamava louca, que ele me tinha mudado e que for a a poir pessoa que passou nas nossas vidas. Admiti que se calhar tinha passado das marcas com aquela mensagem, mas já era tarde de mais… Pensei entoa que devia pedir-lhe desculpa por tudo o que lhe tinha feito, queria dizer-lhe que a ideia das mensagens for a uma estupidez e por isso passei a noite toda a tentar falar com ele, mas sem sucesso."

(C-Chan: Acabaram agora as aulas para Sakura. Tomoyo ainda tem de praticar com o coro, por isso Sakura vai-se embora para casa)

" Estava mesmo a ficar louca . Só esperava era que ele nao contasse nada à minha mae ou a um dos seus colegas de trabalho, mas era o mais certo. Ele ia querer saber onde arranjei o número dele e se calhar nunca mais me voltava a falar.

Os meus receios revelaram-se verdadeiros 2 dias depois quando…

Ufa, finalmente consegui acabar o segundo capítulo. Obrigada a todos os que leram o meu fic e que me mandaram reviews. O terceiro capítulo é capaz de demorar um pouco, pois apesar de estar na Alemanha nao estou de férias, nao senhor! Estamos agora numa fase de testes e trabalhos de equipa, por isso, se o terceiro capítulo demorar, já sabem…

O próximo capítulo será: " O incompreensivo Mundo à sua volta"


	3. O imcompreensivo Mundo à sua volta

**Sumário:** Sakura apaixona-se por um rapaz quase 5 anos mais velho do que ela e ela faz de tudo para ele saber dos seus sentimentos, mas após consegui-lo, isso dar-lhe-? muitos problemas… Vai ela conseguir aguentar? S+S e T+E. (parte do meu coracao foi colocado nesta historia) 

**Disclaimer: **A CCSakura nao me pretence, a Clamp é a única possuidora desta maravilhosa série. Por isso, nao me xinguem só por fazer um fic!

Debaixo das estrelas de uma noite de Verao

by Kirsch Blume (mudei o meu nome à bem pouco tempo)

Capítulo 3: " O imcompreensivo Mundo à sua volta"

(recapítulando): " Estava mesmo a ficar louca . Só esperava era que ele nao contasse nada à minha mae ou a um dos seus colegas de trabalho, mas era o mais certo. Ele ia querer saber onde arranjei o número dele e se calhar nunca mais me voltava a falar.  
Os meus receios revelaram-se verdadeiros 2 dias depois quando…"

- Mas o que é que tu foste fazer Sakura?  
- Mas, mae eu.  
- Que raio de ideia foi essa de mandares toques e mensagens ao Shaoran? Eu disse-te na brincadeira que arranjava o número dele, mas nunca pensei que tu o gravasses no teu telemóvel e que fizesses a asneira que fizeste!  
- Mas mae, eu gosto mesmo dele, gosto muito! Será que nao percebes isso?  
- Nao, nao percebo! Tu passa-te pela cabeca a vergonha que eu passei quando o Shaoran veio falar comigo, a mostrar-me o telemóvel a perguntar se aquele número era mesmo teu e a pedir-me para te dizer para tu parares com aquilo pois ele nao quer nada contigo? Passa-te pela cabeca como é que eu me senti? Vais imediatamente apagar as mensagens e o número dele, percebeste-me bem?  
- Falas da vergonha que eu te fiz passar, mas nao falas da vergonha que fizeste o meu bisavô e o resto da família passar quando decidiste casar com o papa, pois nao? A verdadeira vergonha para ti é aquela que te faz ficar mal vista perante os outros? Entao acredita que ao casares com o papa, a vergonha da nossa família também te atingiu, pois ninguém, ninguém quer nunca mais ouvir falar da Nadeshico, percebeste? (Sakura chora convulsivamente) E nao vou apagar número nenhum, eu gosto dele e nao vais ser tu que me vai impedir disso.  
- Mas onde é que está aquela menina doce e alegre que eu conhecia? (Nadeshico também chora) O que é que aconteceuá Sakura que eu conhecia?  
- A Sakura doce e alegre que tu conhecias deixou de existir quando tu nao foste capaz de compreender os seus sentimentos...

(Kirsch Blume: Ai, esta até doeu! ")

" E saí a correr da sala em direccao ao meu quarto. Tive numa de chorar à antiga e passei horas a lembrar-me da conversa que tivera com a minha mae e a lembrar-me do Shaoran e automaticamente comecava mais um dos meus prantos. Nao queria acreditar no que se estava a passar comigo: o Shaoran nao compreendia o meu amor por ele, a minha mae nao compreendia que eu tinha mudado, que me estava a tornar uma mulher e que já sabia o que era amar... E como é que ela tinha coragem de falar em vergonha depois do que ela fez? Naquele momento só me apetecia desaparecer para sempre, mas tinha de enfrentar a realidade, apesar de dura. No dia seguinte nao sei de onde consegui arranjar paciência para ir à escola, acho que se nao fosse a Tomoyo a puxar-me da cama e ela e o Eriol me terem apoiado e consolado na escola, nao aguentaria. O melhor foi a Tomoyo que me "obrigou" a ir ao café onde ele trabalha (Socorro, ela devia querer mandar-me para o hospital com um esgotamento nervoso!) e foi mais do que horrível, foi um terror!

A minha mae nao tirava os olhos de cima de mim e o Shaoran, se olhava para mim, olhava-me cheio de desprezo. Por pouco nao conseguia conter as minhas lágrimas..." (Kirsch Blume: Desculpem lá esta interropecao, mas neste momento já Sakura está em casa, fechada no seu quarto a pensar nas suas desgracas)

" Andei muito mal durante meses inteiros. Nem a Tomoyo e o Eriol me conseguiam animar. Algumas vezes senti inveja deles: tinham uma bela relacao, ela , apesar de supresa com o pedido de namoro de Eriol, aceitara, pois também ela sentia-se atraída por ele, foi por isso que eu decidi juntar os pombinhos. Fazem um belo par, ele é muito carinhoso com ela e ela atenciosa, tanto que às vezes chega-lhe a fazer um lancinho. Eu só pensava como seria óptimo poder estar assim com o Shaoran, junta a ele, passar o máximo de tempo com ele. Acabei por aceitar o facto dele nao querer nada comigo e aos poucos, a minha boa disposicao e a minha alegria voltaram.  
Conseguia ir ao café sem problemas e até conseguia cumprimentar o Shaoran quando chegava. Ele devia pensar que depois do que eu fiz, que nunca mais falaria com ele pois de cada vez que eu o fazia, ele ficava sempre com uma cara de bobo, mas uma cara que eu adorava, mesmo sendo um pouco boba..."

(Kirsch Blume: Agora penda no presente...)

" O inverno passou e acabamos de entrar na Primavera. Abril chegou quente, mas o meu coracao ficou mais frio quando..."

Continua...

Oi pessoal! Pois é, o terceiro capítulo já acabou... Já sei, já sei... demorei muito tempo a escrevê-lo, mas é que foi mesmo complicado, nem dá para explicar. Sá vos peco imensa desculpa por vos ter feito esperar tanto. Como eu nao tive opurtunidade no segundo capítulo, vou responder aqui aos reviews do 1° e do 2° capítulo, o.k? e continuem a mandar reviews com a vossa opiniao e algumas sugestoes.

**Reviews do 1° capítulo:**

_**Raissa:**_ Pois é Raissa, como eu já disse num review, a nossa Sakurinha nao vai ser a mesma depois de se apaixonar, mas tu pode comprová-lo neste capítulo e nos próximos que estam para vir. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do fic, continue a ler. Kissus.

_**Lillyth-chan:**_ Se você gostou do comeco, também gostar do resto. ( Se eu nao demorar muito a postar os chaps. -") Desculpe se demorei com o 2° chap. Kissus.

_**MeRRy-aNNe:**_ Acabei demorando, nao foi mesmo? Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, continue a ler. Kissus.

_**as garotas:**_ Ceús, por pouco que nao me matavam do coracao quando disseram que nao gostaram da parte do Shaoran gostar da Sakura! Tudo a seu devido tempo meninas, só têm de continuar a ler para saberem o que vai acontecer. Tenho muitas supresas guardas para vocês. Até lá, continuem a ler. Kissus.

**Reviews do 2° capítulo:**

_**Rachel:**_ Nao se preocupe pois o Shaoran ainda vai sorrir para Sakura. Opss... Já estou falando demais! Espero que tenha gostado deste novo capítulo apesar de um "pouco" demorado. : P Kissus.

_**Shelly M.:**_ Desculpe a atraso Shelly. Nao deu mesmo para postar mais cedo, mas espero que você tenha gostado deste novo chap. Kissus.

**_Kalilah: _**Tens razao Kalilah, apaixonar-se por alguém mais velho pode acontecer mas infelizmente esta história aconteceu mesmo na vida real e o final nao foi lá muito bom... Mas acho que com a Sakura vai ser diferente, o que é que você acha? Fico contente que você tenha gostado da fic e que continue mesmo " colada ao ecra". Kissus.

_**Sakura Eternal Love:**_ Por favor nao tenhas um ataque cardíaco desta vez! Mas é, muitas de nós nao temos coragem de confessar os nossos sentimentos á pessoa que mais amamos, seja ela mais nova, mais velha ou da mesma idade. A Sakura é uma mulher de armas mesmo! Continue a lero fic. Kissus.

**_Gheisa-chan: _**Nao me mates mas sim, o Shaoran ainda vai fazer a Sakura sofrer um pouco. Nesta minha fic a Sakura, a Tomoyo e o Eriol têm 15 anos e o Shaoran 20 (tá velho mesmo cara!) Nao perca os próximos capítulos, o.k? Kissus.

Pronto, capítulo feito, reviews respondidos... Tá tudo numa boa. Já sei que este capítulo foi um pouco curtinho, mas prometo que o próximo vai compensar este. Ficoá espera dos vossos reviews. Kissus.

O próximo capítulo será: " Uma descorberta horrível"


	4. Uma descoberta horrível

**Sumário:** Sakura apaixona-se por um rapaz quase 5 anos mais velho do que ela e ela faz de tudo para ele saber dos seus sentimentos, mas após consegui-lo, isso dar-lhe-? muitos problemas… Vai ela conseguir aguentar? S+S e T+E. (parte do meu coração foi colocado nesta historia)

**Disclaimer: **A CCSakura não me pertence, a Clamp é a única possuidora desta maravilhosa série. Por isso, não me xinguem só por fazer um fic!

**Debaixo das estrelas de uma noite de Verão**

by Kirsch Blume

**Capítulo** **4**: " Uma descoberta horrível "

(recapitulando): " O inverno passou e acabamos de entrar na Primavera. Abril chegou quente, mas o meu coração ficou mais frio quando..."

numa certa noite, fomos comemorar um grande sucesso de vendas da fábrica de brinquedos da tia Sonomi (chamo-lhe tia pois não gosto de tratá-la por Sonomi, acho muito formal e afinal de contas, ela é a prima da mamã) que apesar de estar longe, controla a empresa por aqui, visto que tem cá uma filial. Foi nessa noite que eu fiquei quase para morrer... Íamos já no regresso para casa e eu estava a ouvir música no meu Diskman. Apercebi-me de que a minha mãe e a tia Sonomi estavam a falar de algo importante pois a Tomoyo deu-me uma cotovelada daquelas que doíam a sério e estava com uma cara de caso.

Parei a música e só me lembro de ouvir isto, antes de me deixar levar pelas lágrimas que silenciosamente caíam do meu rosto: " Pois é, ele vai-se embora lá do café. Ele e o Terry são sempre os primeiros a irem-se embora, mas ele hoje ficou para o fim para falar com o Sr. Takuma (o patrão da minha mãe). O Terry contou-me isto quando hoje me deu uma carona até casa. Pelos vistos, o Shaoran vai trabalhar para um café lá perto da nossa casa, não sei, não acredito lá muito nisso." Fiquei completamente de rastos e quando cheguei a casa, fechei-me no meu quarto e deitei-me a chorar. Acabei por adormecer de tanto chorar e se alguém foi ao meu quarto ver se eu estava bem, não dei por nada.

Na manhã seguinte, assim que acordei, fui bombardeada pelas perguntas da Tomoyo, que pelos vistos, estava ao século no meu quarto á espera que eu acordasse:

Acorda Sakura, acorda!

O que? Quem? Onde? (eu estava mesmo para me virar para o outro lado e deixá-la a falar sozinha) O que? Tomoyo? O que é que aconteceu?

Não foi o que aconteceu, é o que vai acontecer! O que é que tu vais fazer agora?

Oh rapariga, tu acordas-me e ainda tás a dizer disparates... Fazes o favor de te explicar?

Shaoran diz-te alguma coisa?

Ah isso! (agora estava bem acordada) Bom, em relação a ele não posso fazer nada. Tu ouviste tão bem quanto eu o que a minha mãe disse á tua, dia 16 de Abril ele já não trabalha lá mais. A vida é dele Tomoyo, não posso comandá-la...

Mas Sakura e os teus sentimentos? O teu coração chama-o e dói por ele, não te dás conta disso?

Sim, eu sei disso, mas eu já te disse, eu não posso fazer nada se ele não quer estar comigo. Acho melhor deixar este amor só para mim... (Kirsch Blume: Onde é que eu já ouvi isto?) (Sakura chora de novo)

Sakura, não gosto de te ver assim. Por favor, promete-me, promete-me que se ele se for mesmo embora que partes para outra. Promete-me que vais esquece-lo!

Não te posso prometer uma coisa que sei á partida que não cumpro. Querida Tomoyo, és a minha prima e a minha melhor amiga, acredito que não suportas ver-me assim mas...

Não suporto mesmo!

... mas o que é que se pode fazer? Eu sou estranha mesmo...

Depois daquele dia andei sempre deprimida, mas cheguei a pensar que havia uma luz ao fundo do túnel quando um dia a minha mãe disse que o Sr. Takuma perguntou aos empregados quem podia trabalhar no dia 24 de Abril, pois o centro comercial vai estar aberto nesse dia. É um Domingo e normalmente o centro não está aberto, por isso, dia 24 vão ter trabalho e não vai ser pouco. O mais estranho foi o Shaoran dizer que sim. Então se ele se vai embora dia 16, como é que vai trabalhar dia 24? Acabou por ser luz de pouca dura, pois passados uns dias, o Terry disse á minha mãe que tinha andado na casa do Shaoran e que ao jantar puxou o assunto da saída do Shaoran lá do café. Pelos vistos, a Sra. Li disse que era verdade, pois o Shaoran é muito jovem para estar fechado o dia todo num sítio e que ele precisa de mais tempo para ele próprio!

Mas que raio de conversa foi aquela? Isso devia ter ela pensado quando ele foi para lá trabalhar aos 16 anos e que por isso deixara de estudar. Por isso é definitivo, ele vai-se mesmo embora, não há volta a dar..."

Sakura aproveita para refrescar a cabeça destas desgraças todas e vai tomar um banho, pois sabe que dentro de pouco tempo Tomoyo estará em casa e elas têm de ir buscar Meiko ao infantário e ainda têm de fazer o jantar. Depois do banho já se sentia mais calma, mas tudo voltou á instabilidade do começo, quando ao jantar, Nadeshico começa a falar de Shaoran...

Continua...

Desculpem lá, eu disse que este capítulo ia compensar o terceiro? Eu devia estar passada de todo! Tenho de admitir que os próximos capítulos possam ser pequenos, mas nem assim vão deixar de revelar surpresas. Agora as respostas aos reviews do 3º capítulo:

**_Saky Kinomyia:_** Desculpa se voltei a cortar o capítulo a meio, mas como fanfiqueira tenho a obrigação de criar um pouco de suspense á minha história. Você tem razão, o Shaoran devia esclarecer a situação com a Sakura, mas até parece que você não o conhece! Orgulhoso como ele é, nunca vai dar o braço a torcer! Espero que você goste do novo chap! Kissus.

**_John e Cris:_** Malta, o que é que eu vos posso dizer? Eu não tenho culpa que o meu fic não seja do vosso gosto. Mas se continuarem a ler vão ter algumas surpresas. Até lá: Kissus.

**_Rachel:_** Esperou ansiosa foi? Então aqui está o chap 4 todo para você e espero que goste apesar de curtinho. Continue a ler e a mandar reviews. Kissus.

Bom gente, vão me perdoar, mas tenho de acabar por aqui. Vou fazer novos chaps. Continuem a mandar reviews, agradeço a todos os que mandarem e aos que já mandaram.

Kissus.

O próximo capítulo será: " Uma amiga do coração "


End file.
